lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game:LEGO: The Hunger Games
This is a LEGO video game based on the storyline of the Hunger Games trilogy of books and the upcoming films. Hub The Main Hub for the game is District 12. From the main hub, you can take the train to the other districts and the Capitol. You can also use the Hovercraft to go to District 13. Unlocked levels can be accessed at District 12, the character cusomizer and minikit room can be acessed at the Capitol, and items can be accessed in District 13. Red and Gold bricks are hidden throughout all of the districts, which can be explored in an open-world style. Levels The Hunger Games Reaping Day Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne go hunting in the woods on Reaping Day. Objective(s): Kill a few animals and gather food. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne Boss(es): none Training Summary: After Katniss volunteers in her sister's place for the Hunger Games, her and fellow tribute, Peeta Mellark, go to the Capitol to train for the upcoming event. Objective(s): Complete the training course. Characters: Katniss (Training), Peeta (Training) Boss(es): none The Games Begin Summary: Katniss and Peeta are separated at the start of the Games. Objective(s): Katniss must get the backpack and find water. Peeta has to round up the Career tributes. (note): Scene Swap is used in this level. Characters: Katniss (Games), Peeta (Games) Boss(es): none The Alliance Summary: Katniss forms an alliance with Rue, the female tribute from District 11. Objective(s): Rue has to light the fires to distract the Careers. Katniss must figure out a way to blow up the Career's supplies, then find Rue. Characters: Katniss (Games) Rue Boss(es): none Cornucopia Confrontation Summary: Katniss goes to get medicine for Peeta, but runs into Clove. Later, her and Peeta head to the Cornucopia for a final confrontation with Cato. Objective(s): Get Peeta's Medicine and fight off Clove. Next, Make your way to the Cornucopia to fight Cato, while avoiding the mutts. Characters: Katniss (Games), Peeta (Games), Thresh Boss(es): Clove (3 hearts), Cato (5 hearts) Catching Fire The Peacekeepers Summary: Peacekeepers are pouring into District 12 and are causing chaos! Objective(s): Rescue several citizens and give them specific items. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne Boss: none Quell Training Summary: Katniss and Peeta return to the Capitol to compete in the Quarter Quell with other victors. Objective(s): Complete the training course Characters: Katniss (Training), Peeta (Training) Boss: none The Quarter Quell Summary: Katniss and Peeta form an alliance with Finnick and Mags, victors from District 4. Objective(s): Navigate through the many obstacles placed throughout the arena. Characters: Katniss (Quell), Peeta (Quell), Finnick Odair, Mags Boss: none Tick Tock Summary: Katniss, Peeta and Finnick ally with Joanna, Beetee and Wiress. Objective(s): Heal Beetee and Wiress and negotiate further obstacles. Characters: Katniss (Quell), Peeta (Quell), Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Beetee, Wiress Boss: none Electric Extravaganza Summary: Beetee formulates a plan to electrocute the other tributes at midnight. Objective(s): Build the electric device Characters: Katniss(Quell), Peeta(Quell), Finnick Odair, Joanna Mason, Beetee Boss: none Mockingjay: Part 1 District Desolation Summary: Katniss returns to District 12, which has been destroyed. Objective(s): Search the district for survivors and find Prim's cat. Characters: Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne Boss: none The Mockingjay Summary: While shooting propos in District 8, the district is attacked by hovercraft. Objective(s): Shoot down the Hovercraft. Characters: Katniss (Mockingjay), Gale (Soldier) Boss: none Dam Destruction Summary: A large group of rebels set out to destroy the Capitol's hydro-electric dam. Objective(s): Plant the explosives and destroy the dam. Characters: District Rebel (Male), District Rebel (Female) Boss: none Capitol Bombing Summary: Capitol Hovercraft are bombing District 13! Everyone needs to get to the shelters! Objective(s): Make sure everyone gets to the shelters. Characters: Katniss (Rebel), Gale (Rebel) Boss(es): none The Rescue Mission Summary: A team of rebel soldiers, including Gale, attempt to rescue Peeta and the other Victors. Meanwhile, Beetee hacks into the Capitol's systems and fills it with propos. Objective(s): Infiltrate the Capitol and rescue the victors. Create a propo of Finnick and broadcast it. Characters: Beetee (Rebel), Boggs, Cressida, Finnick (Rebel), Gale (Soldier), Katniss (Rebel), Rebel Soldier Mockingjay: Part 2 District 2 Assault Summary: The rebels are attacking District 2, which is the only district that hasn't yet joined them. Objective(s): Secure various areas and confront the Capitol loyalists holed up in the mountain. Characters: Boggs, Castor, Cressida, Gale (Soldier), Katniss (Mockingjay), Pollux The Wedding Summary: Alternate Game Ideas The minikit canisters are replaced with mockingjay pins. Certain characters can climb trees. The game uses the backpack system from LEGO: The Lord of the Rings. Characters can trick there way through security doors in a similar method to that of LEGO Indiana Jones. Story Changes Katniss teams up with Thresh to fight Clove. Other story changes are made to provide comedy relief and LEGO style humor. Several Changes are made to provide Co-Op gameplay. Playable Characters Annie Cresta: N/A Avox Girl: N/A Beetee Latier: Electric Devices, Tech Panels Boggs: Gun, Rebel Security Panels Bonnie: Pistol Castor: Film Cato: Sword Ceasar Flickerman: N/A Cinna: N/A Clove: Throwing Knives Cressida: Film Darius: Pistol Effie Trinket: N/A Effie (Rebel): N/A Finnick Odair: Dive,Trident Finnick (Rebel): Dive Finnick (Soldier): Dive,Gun,Trident Flavius: N/A Gale Hawthorne: Bow Gale (Soldier): Crossbow, Pistol Glimmer: Bow Greasy Sae: Frying Pan Haymitch Abernathy: N/A Jackson: Gun, Rebel Security Panels Johanna Mason: Axe Johanna (Soldier): Gun Katniss Everdeen: Athletic,Bow Katniss (Games): Athletic,Bow,Knife Katniss (Mockingjay): Athletic,Mockingjay Bow Katniss (Parade): Athletic,Flames Katniss (Rebel): Athletic,Gun Katniss (Training): Athletic Katniss (Wedding Dress): Change into Mockingjay Katniss (Quell): Athletic,Bow Leeg 1: Gun Leeg 2: Gun Mags: Fishing Marvel: Spear Mrs. Everdeen: Healing Octavia: N/A Peacekeeper: Gun, Capitol Security Panels Peeta Mellark: Camouflage, Super Strength Peeta (Games): Camouflage, Knife, Super Strength Peeta (Training): Camouflage, Super Strength Peeta (Parade): Camouflage, Flames, Super Strength Peeta (Quell): Camouflage, Super Strength, Sword Plutarch Heavensbee: Capitol Security Panels Plutarch (Rebel): Rebel Security Panels Pollux: Film President Snow: Capitol Security Panels President Coin: Rebel Security Panels Primrose Everdeen: Healing, Small Character Access Prim (Older): Healing Romulus Thread: Pistol, Whip Rue: Athletic, Tree Leaping, Small Character Access Seneca Crane: Capitol Security Panels Thresh: Super Strength Twill: N/A Venia: N/A Wiress: Electric Devices Character Abilities Athletic: Characters with the athletic ability, can climb certain trees, and perform other athletic feats. Camouflage: Peeta can camouflage himself to hide from enemies. Similar to Frodo's cloak from LEGO Lord of the Rings. Dive: Finnick can dive underwater to reach certain items and pull underwater levers. Electric Devices: Some characters can activate electrical devices that can perform different tasks. Film: Some characters can film with their cameras. This is simillar to taking pictures as Peter Parker from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Fishing: Mags can fish for objects at certain areas. Flames: This ability doesn't really do anything, it's just for decoration and can be turned on or off. Security Panels: Different Characters can open secure doors. Characters that do not have this ability can trick their way in, by wearing the correct headgear. There are two types of security panels: Capitol, and Rebel. Small Character Access: A few characters can get through small hatches. Super Strength: Some characters are stronger than others, allowing them to lift certain objects that other characters would be unable to lift. Tech Panels: Beetee can activate technology panels Tree Leaping: Rue has the unique ability to leap from one tree to another and access special areas Weapons and Items Axe: Joanna can use her axe to destroy cracked LEGO walls. Bow: Shoots an arrow that destroys normal LEGO objects and characters. Crossbow: Functions in a simillar manner to the sniper rifle from LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Gun: Fires a bullet that destroys normal LEGO objects and characters. Knife: Used in hand-to-hand combat. Mockingjay Bow: Fires arrows, flaming arrows, and explosive arrows. Pistol: Fires a bullet. Sword: Used in hand-to-hand combat, and for pulling sword switches. Whip: Used to pull orange hooks. Achievements "...Worse games to play"- Complete the game 100%. The Hunger Games- Complete all the levels for The Hunger Games. Catching Fire- Complete all the levels for Catching Fire. Mockingjay: Part 1- Complete all the levels for Mockingjay Girl on Fire- Unlock all versions of Katniss Everdeen. Boy With the Bread- Unlock all versions of Peeta Mellark. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images